Saika Amagi
"Look, at some point you gotta get your head out of your ass and realize that you're not as bad as you think." — Saika, after punching a brick wall in a bout of frustration when trying to get through to Morgana. Season 1 Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Karmic Judgment, her ability grown to its' full capacity, allows her to see the moral acts of a person's soul, and incur upon them the judgment they deserve, granting boons and punishments alike. * Trained judo to be able to always protect herself, uses it casually as well as during hero missions. * Infinitely head-strong, refuses to give up. Stats: * Default: +1 Damage Given +3 Counters +3 Perception -3 Speed/Defense +1 Damage Taken * Light Use: Heal: D5+1 AoE. every 2 turns Share: -3 Perception to self, +1 Defense to Ally Share is a free action, but only on her own turn. * Dark Use: +3 Offense Cripple: -3 Counters to self, -2 Offense to Enemy Cripple is a free action, but only on her own turn. * Hero Suit: +4 Stealth +3 Counters +3 Perception -3 Speed/Defense +1 Damage Taken Inventory: * Gold Ring with a heart symbol * Phone, Pepper Mace, Wallet * Devilsknife Scythe. Maybe gone, will update when sure of it. * Hero Outfit Character Backstory Just a girl who hated to go outside because she resented the fact that most of the auras she felt were sickeningly gray or dark-gray, Saika skipped school and never went outside other than to buy food, until she came across Madotsuki one day... Storyline: She was saved by Madotsuki in one of the earliest encounters with her, pulled from an intersection where a speeding car would've run her over. Baffled and stunned, Saika fixated on this sad looking girl, unable to process why someone who has such incredible suffering would care for others whatsoever... And she made up her mind. Following her along after that, she cleaned up the apartment, started going for daily grocery runs, cooked food, and spent time in the Dream World... One day, Madotsuki came home with Sigra, and the three shared a life for a while... One day, Madotsuki refused to wake up, seemingly in pain in a nightmare. Resolve steeled, the only thing to do was to fall asleep and enter her dream world. Along with Sigra, the two trekked through the much more ominous world, lurking dangers at every corner, startling, scaring, mentally scarring the two... But Saika refused to relent, ordering Sigra to hold her hand and close her eyes, as Saika moved forward guided by her stubbornness, eventually reaching a presence that had taken hold inside of her, and forced it out with the combined effort of both of their lights, pushing away the darkness to reveal Madotsuki. Relieved, as they all had woken up, Saika embraced Madotsuki while Sigra left for a few minutes, returning with a cold "I took care of it." Following that, the two spent more and more time together in a happy-as-was-possible family setting with Sigra as the adoptive, protective mother of the two, and she got to deeply understand a lot of what was troubling Madotsuki, much in thanks to the invasive presence, and felt unable to leave her side out of concern and care for the troubled girl... So her anger and frustration surfaced when, during school, it happened again. A presence had taken hold of Madotsuki's dream world as its' 'new god', and she was fuming. Exacerbating this anger was the blatant ignorance of Mirio Togatta, who wanted to punch everything and run off into the distance, which would've made him get lost in the labyrinthian miasma that was the Dream World, and most likely die. It took her going so far as to say that she'd rather kill him right then and there for him to relent and step in line, and together they went around, freeing trapped teachers, eventually reaching the new presence and absolutely nuking him to kingdom come thanks to Dovah, which hurt everyone gravely. Frustration turned to relief as Madotsuki was fine, but everyone ignored her pleas to be moved to her, as Mirio got up and shot a beam of energy at the girl, which did work, but hurt her. Taking out a knife, she asked for help to be called... Everyone waking up in the classroom, still as hurt as they were in the dream world, she tried to get up and get to Madotsuki, but she had come to the classroom, knife embedded in her stomach, and laid down. Mirio picked her up, which caused Saika's teeth to grit with heated bloodlust and fear that the knife wound would become irreparable or infected... Thankfully, she was fine, as teachers came running moments later. Since then, the disdain had solidified into a resentment for thoughtless heroism. She was recruited into Muongen to be a secret member, keeping track of Sins she noticed due to their vibrant red auras that replaced the greyscale of others. The care and affection blossomed into a careful, cautious romance between the two girls, as Saika was afraid to traumatize or hurt Madotsuki, and Madotsuki pushed herself, trying to overcome her issues to consolidate her feelings towards the bullheaded, caring girl, which eventually culminated... A golden ring on her finger, and a silver bracelet on Madotsuki's wrist, the two had vowed to get married, and she set her eyes on protecting that which means the world to her, signing up for the Mass Production EVA Program, fighting Angels and attempting to hunt down Orochimaru, since every angel had a brimming Sin Aura to them. She tried to stop Maki from fusing with the last Angel in the depths of Altera, but was unable to, and later tried to prevent 'Adam', the fused state of Maki and the Angel, from reaching the giant Rei, hospitalizing her and atomizing the MPEva, where she awaited the end, resenting the fact that she should've been by Madotsuki's side, and worrying over how afraid she had to be, rather than their impending deaths. Afterwards, she returned as soon as she could and embraced Madotsuki amidst crying, relieved laughter. Fun facts/Trivia * She used to be a NEET who lived only off of cup ramen and junk food. Ironically, almost dying made her change her outset on a lot of things, which helped with caring for Madotsuki. * Ironically, some of the most fun she had was getting her entire powerset inverted, which allowed her to use her light form to cause serious damage to Jevil during her 'Fight' against him with Morgana. * She still doesn't really want to be a hero, but mostly does so out of concern for her best friend, though she'd prefer to be at home with Madotsuki instead. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Season 1 Category:Main Season 2